Gaming with Mocha
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Red has always enjoyed gaming with his best mates and Mocha the large cowgirl he's always had a crush on, but what happens when Red's friends can't make it, and Red is stuck on a gaming night alone with Mocha?


"Come on, Red I thought you were good at Blazblue!" Mocha chuckled as she fixed her glasses. The 23 year old Minotaur sat next to her on the sofa fidgeted with the controller in his hands. Usually he was good at dealing a beating with his favourite character, but it didn't help that the rest of his friends couldn't make it today either being sick or at work. Red was stuck here with Mocha, alone in his house next to the girl he had a big crush on, as big as she was. Red's eyes briefly wandered over to the plump cowgirl, she was fixated on the screen sat forward and hunched with her controller.

Red always loved admiring her figure. Mocha didn't seem to care how she dressed simply because most of her clothes didn't fit leaving her partially nude. Red gazed at her small top, housing her huge mammaries, or barely managing to. Her top wasn't big enough to cover her big belly which stuck out in a way that Red found cute, and of course not forgetting her rounded thick thighs wrapped in short shorts.

Red loved when Mocha dressed like this, he loved how carefree she was with her body and she wasn't afraid to show it. She looked so soft to Red, he couldn't count the amount of times he'd fantasised about snuggling her, just being able to sink his hands into her soft, warm flesh. Holding her tightly with his head wedged deep between her big, natural breasts.

"Astral finish!" Red was shaken from his trance by the game. He tried to focus as Mocha giggled throwing her arms up in the air celebrating.

"Alright!" She smiled and turned to Red who was blushing faintly, and staring at the floor. "Were you feeling sorry for me? You let me win didn't you!? Come on, Red it's no fun if you always make it easy for me! Where's your competitive spirit!?" Red laughed nervously and shifted his trousers, there was no way he could let her see his semi erect cock creeping through his boxers, of all pairs he had to wear the wrong ones today.

"Someone's looking thirsty! Ice cold lemonade! Ice cold lemonade!" Mocha cheered on as she got up and headed to the kitchen. "Be right back, Red and you better be ready to own me this time!" Red stared at her wide rump, stretching out the thin fabric of her tight shorts as she headed out.

"If only." Red sighed. He looked up at the TV with the menu on-screen. Red scrolled down to "quit" but then he stopped himself. He gripped the controller tight, until beads of sweat were rolling down his palms. He gritted his teeth then stood up and threw the controller to the sofa. I have to do this Red thought as he hastily entered the kitchen.

"Darn it, where are the jugs!?" Mocha searched high and low through Red's cupboards trying to find one. She didn't even seem to notice Red enter the kitchen fidgeting with his hands. As he entered, however, Red froze right on the spot. Mocha was bent over exposing her full, wide derriere for all to see, and her tail swishing about. Red was convinced that her ass was so big, he could line up three of him shoulder to shoulder behind it and they'd fit across it. His eyes nearly skydived from his sockets at the sheer sight of it, and mostly because the cloth was riding deep between her asscrack.

Mocha's dark brown buns reflected the light in the kitchen keeping Red's gaze focused. It only got better as she started swaying her ass left and right still searching. Red was going to lose his mind. Her ass looked so fat and soft, just like the rest of her body, her huge boobs hung from her chest and although he couldn't see it, Red could imagine the beautiful cleavage she beheld. He began to sweat again, unable to breathe. He wanted to feel her, to hold her, to hump her to just dive in to that plump, squishy goodness and mash his hands into it. The desire was too strong, he was alone in this kitchen with her and simply couldn't hold back.

"Oh!" Mocha shivered in surprise as she felt a pair of hands grabbing her huge tits and squeezing a little. Red almost came from the sheer, blissful feeling of Mocha's breasts overflowing in his hands. His waist was firmly sinking into her rear, and he could feel his raging hard on bury deep into her crack. Red gave a sigh, and closed his eyes as he drifted to heaven, sinking slowly into Mocha's deliciously thick body. "Red?" His eyes suddenly sprang open in a panic and he immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" He cried. "It just came over me, you were there, and I couldn't, a-and, it felt so good and I-" Red stopped and scolded himself. He couldn't even look at Mocha now, he'd deviated from his plan and gotten himself into a mess. She'd probably never visit again, and tell his friends about his perverse tendencies. Red covered his face in shame, but then he heard a giggle. He slowly retracted from his shame shield, and caught Mocha staring back at him with a bright smile on her face.

"What is it, Red?" She spoke softly, sounding like syrup. If he were going to die now, Red had might as well get it over with.

"I was too ashamed to say it!" He blurted. "I couldn't say with the boys around!"

"Hmm?" Mocha tilted her head.

"I-I've always-"

"Had a crush on me?" Mocha giggled at Red's shocked expression. "I'm not stupid, Red. You think I've never caught you staring at me before? You always sat next to me when we played games together with the other guys. And it was way too obvious today that you were up to it again! Why couldn't you tell me, you silly billy!"

"I was just ashamed. I-I really love big girls, and you're the only one I've gotten close to. The boys would just make fun of me if I told you out loud!" Mocha giggled again.

"I know sometimes they make a few jokes here and there, but you shouldn't let that discourage you, besides," Mocha squeezed her huge boobs together, pulling her shirt down exposing a little cleavage "they don't know what they're missing."

"S-so you're not mad at me?" Red spoke shakily.

"Of course not, cutie! I'm glad you were man enough to finally admit your feelings to a girl!" Mocha brushed back her long, black silky hair looking back at Red again. "I think we should go upstairs hmm?" Red felt his heart leap to his throat, just minutes ago he'd felt knee deep in disaster, but with a few words he was finally getting what he'd so much desired. It was a miracle he didn't faint as Mocha led him up the stairs to his room, once again giving him a delightful unobscured view of her fat, jiggling ass.

Mocha closed the door, not that it mattered, and sat Red down on his bed.

"Are you nervous?" Mocha asked prying into his eyes behind her own. Red looked past her glasses and blushed, managing a slight nod. "Come on, you're a Minotaur. Minotaurs are ferocious! I know what will get that beast out of you!" Without warning Mocha heaved her top above her head, and let her massive breast bounce into view.

"How long have you been waiting to see these!?" Mocha giggled cupping them in their hands. Red couldn't believe his eyes, they appeared bigger than before, so soft looking, round and squishy. "Come on, Red pretend like they're big joysticks!" She watched as Red reached out nervously, back in the kitchen it had been so easy for him to grasp them, but like this it felt different. Red swallowed and for the first time laid hands on Mocha's bare breasts.

"Oooh." Mocha let out a little moan as Red seized her milk jugs in his small hands. They were warm and definitely soft to the touch, his hands sank into them overflowing with flesh. Red squeezed and squeezed, his eyes were on stalks as he drooled from the corner of his mouth. Mocha watched him with an encouraging smile He looks so cute like this! she thought giggling softly.

"Ah!" Mocha jumped a little as she felt her thick nipple being squeezed. Red pressed both of them between his fingers and thumbs, coaxing another moan from Mocha. "Oh Red, that feels good! They got sore being cramped in this stupid little shirt for so long!"

"I'll make them feel better then." Red spoke softly as he began massaging Mocha's large breasts in his hands. She began to feel infatuated with him relieving the stress of keeping such a huge bosom confined behind small clothing. It wasn't long until her nipples were nice and hard, and that's when Red took the next step. He brought his mouth near pressing his lips to her right breast and began licking her nipple slowly.

Mocha squeaked with excitement as Red flicked her nipple in his mouth. He started sucking on her breast, and it wasn't long until she started lactating.

"Ah, yes, milk me!" Mocha began gasping for air as Red sucked hungrily on her boob. The rich tasting milk flowed into his mouth at rapid speed as he sucked harder. He began squeezing her tit with both hands, caressing the flesh all over. Mocha felt a twitch down below, and could feel her panties get wet. Red buried his face in the soft, brown flesh as he sucked more and more. Mocha wrapped his head in her arms pressing him further into her bosom.

"You're so cute, sucking my breasts like a baby!" Mocha giggled stroking his ear. Red hugged her around her soft, inviting waist, and she felt his bulge press into her tummy. "Ooo, getting excited are we?" Mocha smiled as Red unlatched from her milk sodden nipple. He licked his lips and caught his breath, feeling his heart hammer against his chest.

"Mmm, you made me feel good. Now it's my turn!" Mocha sat Red on the bed again, and came close undoing his trousers. She pulled them down with his boxers, and got smacked in the face by his thick, long Minotaur cock swinging out. "Oh my gosh Red, look at this thing! How the hell can you be so shy with a huge tool like this!?" Mocha guessed he was about 8 inches long, and nearly had the girth of a pringles can. His thick musk filled her nose, and she spotted precum dribbling from the tip down the veiny shaft of his dick.

Red blushed as Mocha closed her agape mouth.

"S-so you like it then?" Mocha smiled and licked her lips.

"I knew there was a beast hidden inside you, but I didn't expect this!" Nethertheless she lifted her huge boobs in her hands. "Do you know what's coming next, Red?" He pretended not to, but deep down he knew. He'd wanted this for such a long time. Mocha lowered her mammaries into Red's lap surrounding his cock in their warmth and softness. She squeezed them around his piece and started rubbing it all over going slow with him. It's happening, I can't believe it. I've always wanted to fuck Mocha's huge tits! Red bit his lip as the sensations travelled up and down his twitching penis.

Mocha kneaded her breasts into his sensitive flesh, his cock may have been big, but that didn't stop it getting drowned in the sea of boobs. Mocha giggled as the tip popped up between them momentarily, and leaned forward to give the head a soft kiss.

"Are you enjoying it?" Mocha smiled warmly at Red who was too pent up with pleasure to respond. She massaged his cock faster, remembering to squeeze it between her overwhelming bosom every now and then. It wasn't long until Mocha felt Red throbbing between them. Red tried to hold back, but the warmth, softness and sheer size of her boobs captivated him.

"M-Mocha, I'm gonna-" Before Red could continue he felt his hips bucking on their own. Mocha rubbed her tits over the head, and opened her mouth as it popped out and starting spurting loads of semen in her mouth. Red sighed with pure pleasure, unloading the rest of the contents all over her big, squishy tits. Mocha licked her lips and gave a soft 'mmm' as she savoured his thick, warm cum in her mouth before swallowing. Red gave another spurt and the rest dribbled down his cock.

"Yummy, you came so much for me, Red. Did you enjoy that?"

"That was amazing." He finally replied and leaned back on the bed, but Mocha giggled again.

"Looks like you still have excitement left in you!" She laughed pointing out his pole still standing to full attention. "Well come on then, take them off!"

"Huh?" Red blinked.

"Your clothes, silly billy!" Mocha giggled as Red blushed full, well, red. He hadn't shown his naked self to Mocha before, but it was now or never. Red bravely took off his top and threw it aside. "Ooo, big man!" Mocha smiled as she admired Red's rugged chest, he appeared very slim and toned which was a standard for young Minotaurs. Mocha imagined how bigger he'd get in the future.

"You're beginning to look like a man already!" Mocha grinned as she stroked his thighs. She leaned in closer and kissed him softly on the lips. Red soon closed his eyes and let her take the lead. Mocha pressed her lips to his again, and suddenly Red felt something wet and warm run across his lips. He let it in and felt Mocha's tongue caress his own slowly. Within seconds Red was licking her back. They both got on the bed, and Red lay on his back as Mocha got on top. Her weight pressed him into the bed, and Red put his arms around her waist once more.

He moaned as he felt Mocha's tummy press against his dick, and her breasts squashing against his chest. Red hugged Mocha tighter as they snuggled and kissed slowly embracing each other, whilst trying to hold back their sexual desires. Red became lost in the moment, finally able to live out his dream with his crush. He squeezed Mocha's soft sides and she responded by biting his lip. They licked tongues once more before Mocha broke the kiss and licked his lips slowly. She slowly got off him and off the bed standing with her fat ass turned to him.

Red watched with delight as Mocha pulled the last of her clothing off, her short stretched pants, and bent over as she did so giving Red a glorious view.

"I bet you enjoyed pressing into me, feeling all my fat." Mocha smiled as she looked back at Red who was drooling again. She turned around giving him a full view of her plump body. "So Red, what do you wanna do next?" He swallowed and fidgeted again.

"I-It's weird." He blushed looking away.

"Come on Red, nothing can be as weird as what Mike is into!" She giggled. "Now what next?" Red swallowed again as he got up.

"Okay, but you have to sit on the bed."

"Ooo, giving me orders? Very manly!" Mocha grinned as she did as told. Her huge breasts hung naturally from her chest, and her tummy stuck out in that cute fashion below. Red came close before getting on his knees, he scooted closer as his mouth neared and suddenly Mocha let out a giggle. "My tummy? You wanted my tummy?" Red blushed as he licked her soft, warm tummy fat. Mocha felt his wet, rough tongue slide all over her belly and she moved a little.

"It tickles!" She giggled moving her feet about as Red nibbled on her flesh, sucking it between his lips and licking all over before letting it go. He brought his head back then dived into her tummy again, and started licking her belly button. "You're such a sillybutt!" Mocha giggled as Red's tongue buried deep inside her navel. He loved the feel of her warm flesh smothering his face as his tongue slid around inside. Mocha hugged his head again, squeezing it against her belly.

"You little cutie!" Mocha sighed. Red gave one last lick before surfacing and giving her tummy a squeeze. He then got up and blushed as he held his stiff member in his hand. Mocha watched as Red pressed the tip of his cock against her navel. "What's this now? A belly button job!?" She giggled and pulled his waist closer making Red's cock sink into her belly fat. Mocha stroked Red's thigh as he began thrusting into it.

"It feels weird, but I like it!" Mocha beamed as Red fucked her navel. He groped her tits again satisfying himself with more flesh as his tip poked Mocha's belly button. She reached down and caressed his balls in her hand, they were big and probably still full of cum waiting to ooze out all over and inside her. Red rubbed his rigid shaft all over Mocha's tummy, poking her belly button again.

"That was so weird." Red blushed.

"But fun, it's always fun to experiment with foreplay!" Mocha smiled and felt dampness between her legs. "And now I'm in the mood." She spoke lowering her voice to a sultry tone. Red froze on the spot and Mocha stroked his arm gently.

"It's okay hon, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want you!" Red snapped blushing again.

"Oh my." Mocha giggled. "Alright Red, are you ready?" Mocha got on her back again and spread her thick legs exposing her pussy to him. Red drooled at the thick mound of flesh covering over her pussy with a slit in the middle leading to it, drenched with her juices. His cock twitched in excitement as Mocha beckoned him over with a finger. "Whenever you want," she spoke in her smooth reassuring voice, "just slide it in okay?" Red swallowed hard and came closer.

"Here sweetie." Red felt Mocha's tail wrap around his shaft and pull it closer to her welcoming pussy. Red braced as he felt the tip touch the surface, it buried between her flesh and soon he felt an incredible wet sensation as the tip squeezed into her tight love hole. Red gasped and felt himself being pulled in, Mocha's tail stopped it going all the way and she let him catch his breath first. "Ready?" She asked looking into his eyes behind her glasses. Red gave a slow nod giving Mocha the signal. She unravelled her tail and Red felt his cock being pulled deep inside Mocha's tight cunt.

She gasped and bit her lip teasingly. "So big." She whispered. "How does it feel, Red?" His hands sank into her plump thighs as he tried to stop shaking.

"I-incredible, it's so warm and slimy. I've never felt this good!" Mocha giggled again.

"When you're ready start moving your hips okay?" Red swallowed again and his hips moved back, every inch of his dick could feel her tight, warm folds caressing his sensitive flesh. He pulled out to the tip, already coated in a film of pussy juice. Red pushed in himself this time and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot down his cock.

"Oh my God." He gasped doing it again, and again until he was in a rhythm. Mocha smiled encouragingly as Red thrust into her. She looked so sexy this way, laying on his bed with a cute smile, and her yummy plump body in full view. "It feels so good, my hips are moving on their own! You're so tight!" Red breathed sharply.

"That's because you're so big, sweetie!" Mocha smiled. She let out a little moan as Red pushed his thick, long cock deep inside her, spreading her insides like never before.

"Yes, that's it Red keep going, you're doing so good!" Mocha moaned and by reflex her pussy tightened around his pumping shaft. Red felt a sharp tingle making him bite his lip and squeeze his muscles hard, but try as he might this was already overwhelming him. Mocha tried not to moan too much, but his cock was so thick and hot, spreading her wet insides with every thrust burying closer to her womb. "Oh fuck, Red it feels so good. Your cock feels lovely inside me, mmm and so big!" Her sexy voice and her moans rang in his ears. Red sped up a little as Mocha's pussy went tighter, he curled his toes and squeezed her thighs looking down at her delicious figure, another pang followed as her pussy sucked and squeezed his dick deep inside.

"Ahhh!" Red started bucking involuntarily, his cock twitching as spurts of more cum flew free inside Mocha's snatch. Her pussy milked him for his seed, making his cock slide a little further inside. Red was rewarded with a heavenly sensation, every contraction of his muscles squirting more thick spunk inside Mocha's hot, wet twat. He stood flat on his feet catching his breath. "No, I screwed up, it felt so good I just couldn't!"

"It's okay sweetie, relax." Mocha stroked his arm. "It's your first time remember? Plus I got a little excited."

"You just felt so good, and you're so...beautiful." Red blushed making Mocha smile.

"Thank you honey." Red pulled out still feeling shame, but he'd given Mocha a big load, so much so it was dripping onto the bed.

"Those big balls must be full to the brim, this load was bigger than the last!" Mocha felt the gooey, hot cum oozing out of her. "Come on, don't be upset. Here let me clean you up." Mocha got on her knees and started licking the cum off Red's cock.

"Mmm, so thick and tasty." Mocha slid his meat between her lips and sucked on as much cock as possible getting a few inches in. She sucked the remaining spunk out of him from that orgasm, but continued to fellate him. Red watched his cock slide in and out between Mocha's fairly thick lips. He enjoyed watching her do this to him, and soon the numbness in his dick passed. Mocha hummed as she felt Red go hard again, and she pressed her tongue into his flesh, feeling it run along his thick veins. Red gasped as Mocha continued sucking his growing cock until he was at full hardness.

Her lips slid to the tip giving it a kiss as she parted with a string of drool breaking after overstretching. Mocha grinned as she gave his cock a few pumps with her delicate hand.

"Third time's a charm, you've got quite the stamina!" Mocha smiled. Red knew the only reason why she could make him hard again so easily, but he couldn't say right now. "So you liked feeling my big butt huh?" Mocha asked grabbing his attention by surprise.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Red blushed again but Mocha tugged on his horn.

"Sorry for what, silly?"

"G-grabbing you from behind like that."

"And what if I liked it? Feels nice to have someone elses hands on me rather than my own." Mocha replied swishing her tail.

"I-I'm surprised none of the others do it."

"Well, I kinda wanted someone to, I just didn't expect it to be a feisty little beastie like you!" Red laughed nervously as Mocha got up and turned her back to him. "So how about it? Feel like grabbing me again?" Mocha leaned on the bed sticking her plump, wide butt out for him. Her tail swished about and she gave him a little shake.

"Goodness Mocha you must get so many stares!" She giggled and wiggled it some more.

"Mhmm, I've caught a few guys, and I bet they're into girls my size just as you are! There's nothing to be ashamed of hon'. I like flaunting what I've got!" Mocha rested her head on the bed, and her breasts spilled out below. "Come on, whenever you feel like it. That is, if you don't mind being buried!" She giggled as Red wiped his drool clean and came closer. Within a split second his hands were all over her ass groping and fondling as much butt fat as he could.

"A-amazing!" Red gasped. He shivered as he moved his face close and planted it between her buttcheeks feeling nothing but warmth and softness all over his face. He rubbed around a little before moving back and licking Mocha's thigh, giving her left buttcheek a little nibble.

"Such an eager silly billy!" Mocha smiled as Red feasted on her quarter pounders, nibbling here and licking there. When he was finally ready he came close and slid his thick member between her buns, sandwiching his cock between them. His hands sank into the centre of her buttcheeks, with his short arms he couldn't reach the ends, and he rubbed his dick between her thighs a little. "Too much to handle, hmm?" Mocha giggled playfully. Red managed to spread her ass, and he saw her pussy lips sticking out below her butthole. Red braced himself for round 2, and slid his cock back inside her pussy.

Red sighed as he was greeted with the same, invitingly warm and wet sensation of Mocha's inner folds caressing his meaty shaft. He slid all the way in until his waist pressed into her backside. Red pushed his hips into Mocha's butt, holding on as he felt her warm ass squish against him. It wasn't long before he was thrusting again, with a handful of ass in each hand.

"Ooo, yes fill me up Red, fill me up with your big beastie cock!" Mocha moaned. Red loved hearing her vulgar moans and dirty talk. It felt different to when he'd first penetrated her, now all he could think about was ravaging her behind. Red leaned forward placing his hands on Mocha's waist and started thrusting faster, both of them heard his waist slap against her butt as Red got into rhythm again.

"Fuck yeah, this is amazing. Your ass is so big Mocha! I love it!" Red gasped making her smile.

"Hold on, big boy!" Mocha giggled as she started rocking in rhythm with him. Red felt his hands lose grip, so he yanked her tail to save him from falling backwards. "Ahh, my tail!" Mocha moaned. She wrapped it around him, and Red held on as Mocha pushed her huge butt out as his waist smacked against it. It's so big and juicy Red drooled as he began panting. He stabilised himself and started pounding Mocha from behind. His thick cock buried deep inside her, spreading her insides again. Her folds went vice-tight around him, wrapping him in their lush ripples as his meat rubbed back and forth.

"F-fuck, Mocha you're so sexy!" Red held back another moan as her derriere jiggled with every thrust. Red bent his knees a little giving him more control as he started thrusting harder and faster. Mocha was being driven over the edge loving his big schlong spreading her insides apart.

"Yes, Red fuck me, harder, dominate my fat cow butt!" Mocha had her hands on the edge of the bed. Red managed to lean over again and hugged her soft waist as he plowed into her, she squished and jiggled about and Red was loving every second of it, he was loving her soft, plump body more than any video game he'd ever played. He'd only been able to fantasise about this, but now he was living the dream. Mocha raised her ass continuing to rock into his powerful strides. Red groped and pinched her butt thrusting faster and faster.

As Red's thick Minotaur cock squeezed deep between Mocha's tight folds, pussy juice squirted out onto her thighs. Both of them were panting and moaning, and Mocha was losing the feeling in her legs. She rested her upper half on the bed, feeling her body rock back and forth as Red roughly bucked into her bubble butt.

"M-Mocha." Red gasped.

"R-Red!"

"I love you, Mocha!" Red moaned as he felt another tingle below.

"You l-love me?" Mocha gasped.

"Yes, I love playing games with you, but today it was more special because we got to play alone together, and you were so nice to me when I admitted my crush, I love being so close to you, and I love making you feel good!"

"You're so sweet, ahh. I can't get over how cute you are. I love you too sweetie!"

"T-that makes me glad!" Red grunted as he felt the spasms coming. "Mocha, let's cum together!"

"Ahh, yes. I'm about to!" Red kept it up, squeezing his muscles as hard as he could to hold back, but Mocha's pussy was milking his cock, sucking it deep between her wet, hot, slimy insides contracting around him. Mocha's pitch shifted higher and higher and eventually she began to shake as she came on Red's cock. "Red, I'm cumming!" Her pussy began contracting vigorously around Red's penis sucking the life out of it. Red could hold back no more and buried his dick as far as Mocha's ass would let him go inside her.

Red sighed and nearly passed out as the spasms came, they felt a moment of powerful intimacy as both parties came together. Red's cock was pumping out vast quantities of thick, hot cum as Mocha's tight cunt squeezed and rubbed against Red's twitching dick. They both sighed as Red fell into Mocha's body, both of them coming down from heaven as Red's cock started to ache from the multiple spasms. Mocha felt the last spurt ooze inside her, moaning softly as she felt his warm spunk swimming in the gap between Red's cock and her womb. Her pussy began to spill seed on the floor, running mostly down her thighs as Red leaned against her catching his breath.

"That felt...so good." Red felt his body rise and fall against Mocha as she hummed with satisfaction.

"You're quite the beast after all, did my ass encourage you that much?" Mocha giggled.

"Y-yeah it did a little." Red smiled letting out a yawn.

"Aww, my poor little sweetie is tired out. Come and get in bed with me." Mocha moved and Red's flaccid cock pulled out leaving more cream pie filling to drip down Mocha's thunder thighs. They got into the bed with each other, and Mocha lay atop stroking Red's cheek. They kissed for about 5 minutes, embracing each other under the covers.

"So what game do you wanna play next?" Mocha smiled warmly as Red held her squishy sides, she watched his eyelids sink and giggled kissing his forehead as he fell asleep with a smile on his face holding Mocha close as she snuggled with him.


End file.
